


You Belong to Me

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Eddie has been stressed. With Venoms hunger growing and the empty feeling in his heart, he remains secluded most days.Venom wants nothing more than to see Eddie happy, and he'll do whatever to achieve that.





	You Belong to Me

**Eddie.**

That voice pounded his head, resulting in a jolt from the host. He sat up, eyes squinting at the alarm clock that sat on the bed side table. Venom had woke him, for a reason unknown. The bright red light on the screen beside him read 3:16 AM, a time Eddie would rather not wake up at.

**Eddie.**

"Alright V, why the fuck did you wake me up so early?" His voice was raspy, but calm as he spoke to the symbiote. He felt comfort around Venom, but it didn't make up for his shitty love life. His relationship with Anne went downhill fast. He tried to fill the gap in his heart many time, but venom made it hard for him. So, he gave up on it.

**Hungry.**

"Venom, we just ate." Now, his words were dripping with slight anger. He was woken early for a worthless reason. All he could do is writhe and squirm beneathe the blankets, trying to get comfortable again. The symbiotes presence made it difficult, for he could feel it loom over him. If it wasn't for those bright eyes Venom had, he probably wouldn't have been able to see him. 

**Please Eddie. We need tots.**

Eddie stared dumbfounded at his parasite. He wasn't surprised by Venoms cravings, due to that being all they ate. Venom had a taste for human food, and humans themselves. He expected a "Let's go eat someone's head, Eddie" from Venom. But he obliged, getting up and fumbling around in the darkness to locate the lightswitch. Finding his destination, he flipped the switch and nearly blinded himself.

Venoms silence at the moment was eerie. Though he knew he was waiting for an extremely late night snack, he could've spoke to him. The symbiote just loomed over his shoulder, eyes staring intensely at Eddie. The human, not bothering to look back, made his way into the kitchen, stopping himself in from freezer. A yawn was now passing through his lips as he opened it and pulled out the bag. Not bothering to close the freezer door, he grabbed a pan, put nearly half the bag onto it, and slammed it in the microwave oven. 

**Eddie, we are concerned.**

"You woke me up at 3 AM. V, I'm tired."

**Don't worry Eddie, we'll do the rest.**

And it did. Venom put the rest of the tots in the freezer, and waited for that lovely little ding before taking the pan out. He soon realized that was a mistake because he had burned the tendril that was dumb enough to touch the pan. Eddie felt his pain, but laughed it off. 

 

 

A few tater tots later, Eddie laid in bed with his symbiote beside him. He acknowledged venoms movement, but didn't bother saying anything about it.  _My love life is absolute shit. Nobody would want to date me anyways because of my body._

Eddie had thought this before, and it annoyed Venom greatly. He could feel the discomfort within himself, which was also a part of Venom too. Its true, Eddie had let himself go over the past few months, gaining wait due to his symbiotes hunger. Eddie was in a hole dug by self pity and sorrow, not drawing his attention to anything but himself. 

**Eddie, we don't like when you talk bad about yourself.**

"Get out of my head, V."

**Your body is beautiful. Your body is ours.**

"Venom, that's bullshit and you know it." The symbiote didn't like these words. Pinning the human to the mattress, Venom undressed Eddie with ease.

**Every inch of you is ours. We love you and your body Eddie.**

Those words flooded the hosts senses, causing him to become overwhelmed with heat. "V-venom, I-" He was cut off a tendril that had placed itself over Eddie's mouth, keeping him quiet.

**We want Eddie to be happy. Eddie had been sad for to long. Eddie must know how beautiful he truly it.**

Eddie Brock, a once well known reporter was getting flustered by such words. Venom cared deeply for his host, not wanting to hear his pained and saddening thoughts. It wanted to make Eddie happy. 

_Venom, why are you doing this?_ Was all Eddie could think about. He wanted this, deep down, he knew he craved this. But he had to wonder, where did these feelings come from?

**Ever since we became one, we knew that you were ours. Your body, your mind, it belongs to us. We love you Eddie and we know you love us.**

Eddie was at a loss for words. They've shared a lot together. Eddie needed Venom and Venom needed Eddie. There was no in between. It was just them. Though he played nude beneathe Venoms grasp, he knew it wouldn't go any further. They were tied together by love, not lust. 

_Could you uncover my mouth now. This telepathic bullshit is freakin' me out._

Venom did as it was told, releasing Eddie for its grip. The host sat up and hurried to dress himself. "Jeez V, You didn't have to strip me down."

**We needed to prove our point.**

"Which was?"

**You, Eddie Brock, are beautiful and you are mine.**

 


End file.
